Quand Shirosaki s'en mêle
by Noan
Summary: Shiro Renji/Ichigo Ichigo et Renji s'entraînent mais un problème va se poser et c'est le hollow d'Ichigo qui apportera la solution, au grand damne d'Ichigo....Att! Lemon


Salut !!

Voilà ma 1ère fic Bleach!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!

Disclamer: Rien est à moi...bien que je le déplore ardemment...

Résumé: Renji et Ichigo s'entraînement mais un problème se pose et c'est le hollow d'Ichigo qui vient apporter la solution, au grand damne d'Ichigo.

Couple: Shirosaki+Renji/Ichigo

Note: ma bêta étant absente pour le moment, je vous mets la version non corrigée. Dès que c'est fait, je changerais.

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

**Quand Shirosaki s'en mèle**

Ils s'entrainaient ensemble depuis des heures déjà .  
Uruhara avait accepté de leur laisser l'usage de son terrain pendant le temps qu'ils le souhaitaient, leur proposant même de les prévenir quand il serait l'heure de dîner.  
Ils avaient commencé très tôt le matin, prenant chacun de leur côté un très solide petit déjeuner. D'expérience, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils oublieraient l'heure au beau milieu de leur combat et que tôt ou tard la faim finirait par les gêner.  
Cela faisaient donc plus de huit heures déjà qu'ils échangeaient des coups sans discontinuer, en profitant pour améliorer leur bankai. Quelques heures plus tôt, Renji avait même découvert une capacité étonnante du sien: selon l'angle d'attaque, Zabimaru absorbait le reiatsu de son adversaire. Et celui d'Ichigo était tel qu'il avait accepté de l'aider à parfaire cette nouvelle technique.  
Seulement, la précision d'attaque de Renji s'améliorait vite et le reiastu d'Ichigo s'épuisait rapidement. Il allait lui demander d'arrêter et de lui laisser le temps de récupérer quand il fut pris de vertige. Renji bloqua immédiatemment son attaque quand il le vit lâcher son arme et essayer vainement de garder un minimum d'équilibre. Sans prendre le temps de dissiper son bankai, il s'élança et l'attrapa de justesse lorsque Ichigo s'affessa.  
Le jeune homme tatoué ricana.  
- On dirait qu'on a trouvé ta limite.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas tandis que son corps frissonna violemment.  
Renji le serra un peu plus fort tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ichi...  
La formation d'une brume compact émanant du jeune homme le coupa.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
Une explosion les projeta contre un rocher. Instinctivement, Renji resserra sa prise sur le corps affaibli d'Ichigo et grimaça sous la douleur de l'impact.  
La tête rejetée sur l'épaule du tatoué, Ichigo murmura difficilement:  
- Non... pas maintenant...  
- Ichigo? C'est quoi ce bordel?  
Un ricanement moqueur répondit à la place du jeune homme.  
- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi, Ô-sama!!  
Renji releva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant l'étrange apparition. Se tenait devant lui une copie conforme d'Ichigo avec pour différence sa peau et ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux noir et or.  
Il tourna la tête vers le visage de celui qui était toujours dans ses bras. Ichigo avait les yeux à moitié clos et le souffle difficile.  
- Kurosaki?  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, observant avec appréhension son hollow venir jusqu'à lui. Il détestait être dans cet état, vulnérable et quasi incapable de bouger. Shirosaki en profitait systématiquement et, même s'il savait qu'il en avait besoin, il ne supportait pas d'être soumis à cet autre part de lui-même.  
Le hollow s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Ichigo et darda un bout de langue sur la mâchoire de celui-ci sous le regard halluciné de Renji. Il eut un hoquet surpris quand un inaudible soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme pour venir se perdre au creux de son oreille. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait peine à croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, pas plus loin qu'entre ses propres bras.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et se rappela au bon souvenir des deux Ichigos.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Et toi? T'es qui?  
Le hollow releva la tête du torse d'Ichigo qu'il avait en partie dénudé tandis que l'autre jeune homme soupira tout en mélant ses doigts à ceux du tatoué.  
- Renji...  
Il n'avait même pas la force de lui expliquer la situation. Et à son grand regret, ce fut Shiro qui éclaira leur infortuné spectateur.  
Tandis qu'un étrange frisson secouait Renji après qu'Ichigo ait murmuré son prénom, l'autre se recula un peu et planta son regard moquer dans celui du tatoué.  
- Qui je suis? Le hollow d'Ichigo. Ce que je fais? Je viens réparer tes conneries.  
- Hein?  
Le coin des lèvres de Shirosaki se releva et il s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de Renji. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul qui fut bloqué par la pierre derrière lui. Les doigts blancs vinrent lui caresser la joue.  
- Si le reiatsu d'Ô-sama s'affaiblit trop, son énergie vitale sera utilisée pour combler le manque et rétablir l'équilibre. Si cela dure trop longtemps, il pourrait en mourir. Et comme s'il meurt, je meurs aussi, je me débrouille pour l'aider. Il se trouve qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air permet le mélange de reiatsu, l'autre comblant le manque, préservant ainsi son énergie vitale.  
La respiration de Renji se bloqua une fraction de seconde. Ce type était en train de lui dire qu'il allait prendre Ichigo ici sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il soit là . Les doigts d'Ichigo se serrèrent sur les siens, attirant son regard sur lui. Celui avait les joues rouges et se mordait la lèvre tout en regardant de l'autre côté.  
Shirosaki reprit.  
- Evidemment, Ô-sama et moi partageont la même source de reiatsu et même si j'en garde toujours une partie en réserve afin de palier à ce genre de problème, je suppose que si quelqu'un d'autre...  
Paniquant aux paroles de son hollow et surtout face à ce qu'elles impliquaient, Ichigo intervint.  
- Shiro... non...  
Celui-ci ricana et du bout des doigts saisit durement le menton d'Ichigo, le forçant à le regarder.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Ô-sama? N'ai-je pas raison? Et puis, c'est bien la faute de ce shinigami si tu es dans cet état, non? N'est-ce pas normal qu'il répare ses conneries?  
- Shiro... N'im... n'implique pas... Renji...  
Son souffle était court et il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer.  
Le hollow s'approcha plus près et lécha les lèvres de son Roi, arrachant un soupir au jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi? Tu récupèrerais beaucoup plus vite et... - il jeta un coup d'oeil à Renji qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible-.. ce serait intéressant qu'il participe au lieu de nous regarder.  
En finissant sa phrase, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Ichigo qui gémit faiblement.  
Brusquement, sa main fut rejetée. Renji avait dégagé une de ses mains de celles d'Ichigo et avait bousculé Shirosaki.  
- Assez!!  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi la colère avait soudain pris la place de son malaise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce... hollow dégage et vite mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir. Une main blanche vint encercler son cou et l'autre cloua sa main libre contre le rocher.  
- Un problème, monsieur le shinigami? C'est à toi qu'on doit cette situation et si elle m'amuse follement, elle ne doit pas durer.  
Shiro approcha son visage à un cheveu de celui de Renji.  
- Alors soit tu fais ce que je te demande soit tu te tires!! Et vu ta réaction, je doute que tu laisses Ô-sama seul avec moi, n'est-ce pas?  
Ichigo bougea, coupant court à l'échange.  
- A.. arrê...tez...  
Il se redressa difficlement en bousculant Shirosaki mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas et le repoussa d'un coup sec dans les bras de Renji. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour du corps quasi amorphe du jeune homme dans une vaine tentative de protection. Il encra son regard dans celui du hollow et comprit que, derrière son air moqueur, il était parfaitement sérieux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se décider.  
Sa main droite glissa autour des hanches d'Ichigo tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa joue. Il jeta un dernier regard au hollow et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine alors que sous ses lèvres, il sentait le souffle court d'Ichigo. L'idée de l'embrasser ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit mais, tandis que sa bouche caressait tendrement celle du jeune homme, une douce vague de chaleur se répandait doucement dans ses veines. Sans perdre de temps, il entreouvrit les lèvres à son tour et introduit sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo.  
Il soupira en sentant le muscle chaud venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Il n'imagina pas le frisson qui les parcourut tous les deux. Il joua un moment avec elle, lentement, l'apprivoisant. Il aima vite la sensation de cette langue contre la sienne et se sépara d'elle à contre coeur. Il posa son front sur celui d'Ichigo et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi il le faisait. Pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en lui. Ichigo était avant tout son ami, pour cette raison, il se devait de le faire et pourtant, pour exactement la même raison, il était loin d'être sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Quelque part, ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire briserait quelque chose dans sa relation avec le jeune homme. Le fait même de l'avoir embrassé avait déjà changé sa vision de leur relation. Arriverait-il à le regarder de nouveau sans penser à ce baiser et à la sensation qu'il avait provoqué chez lui?  
- Ren...ji...  
Le faible murmure d'Ichigo brisa le fil de ses pensées. Ce frisson, encore, remonta de ses reins et explosa dans sa nuque, le rendant fébrile. Pourrait-il se passer de cette voix qui prononçait ainsi son prénom?  
Il posa les yeux sur lui et la chaleur s'intensifia.  
Peu importe pourquoi ils en étaient là, Ichigo se donnait. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos sur un regard désireux, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un souffle difficile. A ce moment là, Ichigo gémit sourdement et sa tête bascula en avant, son front se posant sur la poitrine de Renji tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur la fourrure qui drapait ses épaules.  
Tout à son débat intérieur, Renji en avait oublié la présence du hollow qui, à présent, dévorait la nuque d'Ichigo tout en lui retirant sa veste. Il déglutit en voyant apparaître les épaules nues du jeune homme.  
Shiro se redressa et retira entièrement le vêtement, son regard planté dans celui de Renji. Le sourire du hollow s'agrandit en lisant un désir bouillant dans le regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Il décida de l'attiser. Pour partager les pensées de son Roi, il savait parfaitement quels sentiments lui inspiraient le lieutenant Abaraï Renji. C'était bien pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait préféré sortir plutôt que de ramener son Roi dans son monde intérieur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ichigo et tira. Le jeune homme gémit en basculant contre son hollow.  
- Enlève ça!  
Shiro désigna à Renji la fourrure et la veste qu'il portait.  
Il s'apprétait à s'insurger contre l'ordre mais son regard capta les yeux entreouverts d'Ichigo. Il ravala alors les injures qu'il destinait au hollow et fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans broncher, dévoilant le reste de son tatouage.  
Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Shiro comprenait ce qui attirait son Roi chez le shinigami. Il fallait être difficile pour ne pas reconnaître le pouvoir attractif de Renji. Et malgré son état très affaibli, Ichigo ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Il ne put même pas retenir le gémissement étranglé qui remonta de sa gorge offerte quand le torse puissant se dévoila.  
Gémissement qui se répercuta dans tout le corps du shinigami, brisant les barrières inconscientes qui retenaient son désir. Aussitôt il réagit et posa ses mains sur la peau nue et moite d'Ichigo rejoignant ainsi les mains du hollow qui s'ingéniaient déjà à rendre plus sensible encore la peau du jeune homme. Shiro en profita pour délier les longs cheveux de Renji qui tombèrent en cascade sur la peau d'Ichigo.  
Une litanie de soupirs entrecoupée de gémissements sourds s'élevèrent rapidement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ichigo avait arrêté d'essayer de savoir à qui était la main qui jouait à présent sur la ceinture de son pantalon ou la bouche qui dévorait son cou. C'était trop pour lui. 4 mains, 2 bouches jouant, malaxant durement sa peau. Tous ses nerfs étaient totalement saturés par le plaisir et chaque effleurement semblait à une décharge électrique.  
Shirosaki repoussa doucement son Roi contre Renji et le déshabilla entièrement. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement contre la poitrine tatouée avant de s'en écarter et de venir chercher les lèvres du plus vieux. Le baiser fut rapidement profond, attisant leur désir à tous les deux. Les mains se fichèrent dans les cheveux, empêchant l'autre de se dérober à la caresse brûlante.  
En les regardant, Shiro sourit avant d'humidifier deux de ses doigts et, dès qu'il fut satisfait, en glissa un premier entre les fesses d'Ichigo. Celui-ci s'arqua brusquement en criant.  
Renji fut surpris de se voir ainsi arracher la bouche qu'il dévorait avec avidité et regarda le hollow. Le sourire de Shiro s'agrandit et, de sa main libre, vint prendre le sexe dur de son Roi et commença un lent va-et-viens. Un lourd gémissement filtra des lèvres d'Ichigo.  
- A...ssez...Shi...ro...  
La respiration de Renji s'alourdit et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines, irriguant brusquement son sexe alors que le plaisir s'inscirvait en toutes lettres sur le corps du jeune homme.  
Le hollow vint mordiller l'oreille de son Roi tout en inserrant un second doigt. Les mains de Renji se crispèrent sur le cuisses d'Ichigo alors que le corps de celui-ci s'arquait vers lui sous la nouvelle décharge de plaisir.  
- Que veux-tu Ô-sama?  
Les yeux clos d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent à peine et accrochèrent le regard de Renji. Celui-ci comprit avant même qu'il ne parle et se redressa légèrement pour repousser son pantalon, libérant son sexe douloureux.  
- Ren...ji...Aaaaahhh!!  
Shiro ricana alors qu'il retirait ses doigts après avoir percuté la prostate de son Roi, lui arranchant un grognement frustré.  
- Tu es impatient, Ô-sama!  
- Shi...ro..  
- Oui?  
- La...ferme!!  
Le hollow ricana encore alors qu'il aidait Renji à redresser le jeune homme au dessus de lui. Celui-ci grogna un bref instant quand le hollow attrapa son sexe et qu'il le guida vers l'entrée de son Roi.  
Deux lourds soupirs se répondirent quand la descente s'amorça. Tandis que les bras de Renji se resséraient sur la taille d'Ichigo, son visage se réfugia dans le cou de celui- ci où il grogna.  
- Bordel! Si...étroit...  
Il mordilla la peau fine sous ses lèvres, résistant comme il le pouvait au plaisir violent qui l'étreignait, jugulant le besoin qu'il ressentait de le prendre durement.  
Shirosaki imprima un lent va-et-vient en guidant les hanches de son Roi.  
- Libère ton reiatsu, shinigami.  
Délaissant le cou de sa victime consentante, Renji se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du hollow. Les yeux noirs étaient parfaitement sérieux et le regardaient intensément. Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était presque une supplique ou, tout du moins, Renji le ressentit comme tel. Au milieu du brouillard passionné qui les entouraient, le shinigami se concentra et relâcha brusquement toute sa puissance en un seul cri qu'il poussa vers le ciel, durcissant sa prise sur le corps d'Ichigo dans le même temps. L'onde rougeoillante se dispersa dans l'atmosphère avant de venir se concentrer autour du couple qui s'unissait. Shirosaki s'était rapidement écarté afin de ne pas limiter la récupération de son Roi.  
Ichigo serra les dents tant la pression fut forte mais déjà , quelques secondes à peine après que le reiatsu fut libéré, il sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Renji, laissant de profondes marques rouges sur la peau mâte tandis que le shinigami avait acceléré ses coups de reins, percutant durement sa prostate à chaque coup.  
Shirosaki les regardait au travers la brume rougeâtre en soupirant. Il se demandait si cela était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir mêlé ce shinigami à cette histoire. Son Roi lui en voudrait sûrement pendant un long moment pour l'avoir trahi de cette manière. Et puis, si son plan marchait, il ne pourrait plus jouer avec lui. Il se mit plus à l'aise, attendant qu'Ichigo récupère assez de force pour le renvoyer dans son monde. Il soupira de nouveau.  
- Tu es bien étrange, hollow, mais mon maître te sera reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait.  
Shirosaki sursauta en découvrant un énorme babouin à ses côtés.  
- T'en mieux, ça m'évitera de me faire empaler plus tard. Zabimaru, je suppose?  
L'énorme singe acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu es là ?  
Zabimaru le regarda intensément avant de répondre.  
- Renji a relâché tout son reiatsu, moi avec.  
- Ah.  
Ils se turent, attendant chacun de leur côté que leurs maîtres les rappellent.  
Au centre du déferlement de puissance, les peaux se couvraient lentement de sueur tandis que les gémissements se muaient en grognement de plaisir.  
Ayant repris quelques forces, Ichigo envoyait son corps à la rencontre de celui de Renji, prenant appui sur les larges épaules de celui-ci, grondant de plaisir à chaque fois que l'imposante masse de chair qui allait et venait en lui touchait sa prostate. Renji, lui, subissait l'assaut avec un plaisir non feint, mordant, léchant chaque centimètre de peau à porter de ses lèvres, y laissant nombres de marques rougeâtres alors que ses bras s'enroulaient fermemant autour du corps qui ondulait sur lui. Et alors que la jouissance montait inexorablement entre eux, ils étaient à mille lieues de se demander ce qui se passerait après. Ils partageaient cet instant de toutes leurs forces, se donnant sans limite, oubliant jusqu'à la raison de ce corps à corps.  
Brusquement le corps d'Ichigo se tendit et fut parcourut d'un violent tremblement alors que dans un unique cri où filtra le nom de son amant, Ichigo se répandit sur leur estomacs étroitement serrés. Pendant une seconde, ses muscles se contractèrent violemment autour de Renji qui jouit à son tour, feulant sourdement le prénom du jeune homme contre sa peau moite.  
Les ondes de reiatsu se dissipèrent tandis que les corps des deux hommes s'affaissèrent contre la pierre. Plus loin, Shirosaki et Zabimaru commencèrent à disparaître peu à peu, retournant dans le monde intérieur de leurs maîtres.  
Un long moment, ils restèrent sans rien dire, reprenant doucement leur respiration après cet orgasme ravageur.  
Quand Renji eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, il murmura le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et, appréhendant d'un coup la réelle portée de son acte, Renji paniqua. Vivement, il redressa Ichigo, juste assez pour voir que le jeune homme s'était purement et simplement endormi.  
Le shinigami sourit et, après s'être retiré du corps du jeune homme, il le reposa contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers le faux ciel qui les surplombaient et soupira profondément.  
Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Ichigo de la même façon. Cela avait été trop fort, toutes les sensations et émotions ressenties s'étaient imprimées à même sa peau et il ne pourrait pas faire semblant de rien.  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux roux et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du bel endormi. Il resta un moment à savourer la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien avant de se décider à remonter au magasin.  
Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il rhabilla sommèrement le jeune homme avant de remettre correctement son pantalon et il le hissa sur son épaule.  
Il laissa sur place le reste de leurs vêtements ainsi que leurs armes et rentra. Dans le magasin, il croisa Junta auquel il demanda justement d'aller les chercher ainsi que de leur apporter directement quelque chose à grignoter. Le jeune garçon s'insurgea mais le visage fatigué de Renji et le corps inconscient d'Ichigo le persuadèrent d'accéder à sa demande. Au passage, il lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'un autre fûton pour Ichigo. Renji refusa, il était inutile qu'il se dérange plus.  
Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il était dans le monde réel, Renji déposa Ichigo sur son propre fûton et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il devait attendre le réveil du jeune homme.  
Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Ururu entra dans la chambre pour leur apporter leur repas et sourit timidement en les trouvant tous les deux endormis, Ichigo allongé de tout son long sur le fûton et Renji, assis contre le mur à juste quelques centimètres de lui. La jeune fille trouva la scène attendrissante, l'un semblant veiller le sommeil de l'autre. Elle déposa le plateau-repas et s'éclipsa.  
Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'Ichigo se réveilla.  
Avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, ce qui s'était produit entre Renji et lui quelques heures plutôt lui était revenu en mémoire. Même s'il avait voulu oublié, il lui était impossible d'ignorer la puissance qui déferlait dans ses veines et qui lui donnait le sentiment que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien.  
Il soupira en ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond.  
- Renji...  
Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres au souvenir de l'échange brûlant entre eux deux. Il aurait de loin préféré être en total possession de ses moyens et pouvoir ainsi rendre ses attentions au shinigami mais... aurait-il ne serait-ce que la possibilité de pouvoir encore lui adresser la parole. Renji accepterait-il d'avoir encore un quelconque rapport avec lui après ce qui c'était passé?  
Il serra les dents en pensant à son hollow. Lui savait!! Lui savait combien il tenait au lieutenant de la sixième division et combien cela le blesserait de le perdre.  
Un grognement derrière lui le fit sursauter.  
Il bascula sur le côté et se trouva face à un Renji endormi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'assit - grimaçant sous la pointe de douleur au creux de ses reins -, regardant tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là mais il n'était pas dans une des chambres d'amis d'Uruhara mais dans celle réservée au shinigami quand il venait dans le monde réel. Renji l'avait remonté et emmené dans sa chambre.  
Il remarqua alors ne porter que son pantalon, tout comme le shinigami tatoué et sur son torse, ses épaules, il pouvait voir les marques qu'il lui avait laissé. Un frisson parcourut sa peau quand il en toucha une. Il les détaillait une à une quand une main vint se poser sous son menton et releva son visage.  
Son regard croisa celui de Renji, à présent réveillé. Aussitôt, il le baissa, mal à l'aise.  
- Je...  
Ichigo savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il était totalement inutile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Renji ne dit rien, attendant qu'il se décide.  
- Je.. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Shirosaki a réagi de cette façon. D'habitu...  
Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le coupa.  
- Arrête... Je me fous de savoir pourquoi.  
Le doigt caressa lentement la chair rosée, arrachant un faible soupir au jeune homme.  
- Ichigo...- Renji se pencha vers lui, murmurant doucement-, je me fous du pourquoi et du comment... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que...- il hésita un bref instant-, c'est que je serais incapable d'ignorer ta peau, ton odeur, tes lèvres...  
- Ren...  
L'autre main du shinigami vint se poser sur la taille du plus jeune et le ramena vers lui, à genoux entre ses jambes.  
Renji approcha son visage de son torse, inspirant profondément l'odeur épicé mêlé à celle encore présente du sexe, remontant lentement vers le cou, faisant gémir faiblement celui qui subissait l'aérienne caresse.  
Au creux de son oreille, il continua sa confession.  
- Dis-moi, Ichigo... Devrais-je attendre que tu sois mourant pour pouvoir te prendre à nouveau dans mes bras, toucher ta peau, respirer ton odeur, baiser tes lèvres...  
Les mains d'Ichigo glissèrent sur les flancs de son aîné tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement sourd de se faire entendre.  
- Alors... Ichi...- Renji se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme-, dois-je attendre l'autorisation de ton hollow ou...  
Ichigo sourit.  
- Baka.  
Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus vieux, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous les lèvres d'Ichigo. Le baiser fut tendre et bref mais déjà , se reconnaissant, leurs reiatsus respectifs entrèrent en raisonnance, les enveloppant tous les deux de volutes rouges et noires.  
La sonnerie d'un portable les coupa dans leur étreinte.  
Ichigo se redressa en soupirant.  
- Je crois qu'on a du travail.  
Renji acquiesça mais ignora la sonnerie. Il enferma brusquement le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ichigo gémit sourdement sous l'assaut et se trouva le souffle court quand ils se séparèrent.  
- Maintenant on peut y aller.  
Ichigo ricana.  
- Bâtard.  
Le shinigami lui envoya le reste de ses affaires que Junta leur avait laissé dans un coin de la pièce.  
- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes!!  
Surpris, les deux shinigamis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un lourd malaise s'installant brusquement.  
- Ichi...  
- On verra les sentiments plus tard, on a pas le temps de discuter mais...- Ichigo attrapa Zangetsu et s'arrêta juste avant de sauter par la fenêtre-, tu as raison, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.  
Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, il sauta, s'élançant en ricanant à la chasse aux hollows. Renji, surpris par un tel aveu, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. A son tour, il s'élança, une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et un irrésistible sourire aux lèvres.

J'espère que cela vous a plu!!

A bientôt pour une autre fic.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
